Generally, a semiconductor memory device includes a cell array region constituted by a plurality of unit cells, and a peripheral region disposed outside the cell array region to drive and control the unit cells. Several devices such as a transistor, a diode and a resistor are formed in the peripheral region to drive the unit cells.